Wonder Why
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: This was meant to go in the one-shots but I have not had time to write the whole thing before a concert. Alyss and Pauline wonder why it is always their husbands who get hurt. Aly
1. Letters

'Mum, Mum, Mum! A person wearing the same things as dad normally does came in and handed me a letter before taking off! Do you want it now or later or can I open it?'

'Thank you dear! Just put it on my desk, here,' Alyss said distracted. She knew that it was official having been brought to her by a ranger, which is why she didn't allow her daughter to open it, but if he couldn't be bothered coming straight to her then it wasn't an emergency.

Just as her daughter put the letter on her desk Lady Pauline stalked in. 'Alyss have you read the letter you got today?' she asked. Alyss broke out of her trance and for once looked up.

'No. I only got it just then. I was planning to read it after I had finished this mountain of paperwork.'

'Open it!'

'OK…' Alyss' face suddenly got pale as she got further into the letter.

'What's wrong, Mum?'

'Dad got hurt,' Alyss said to her daughter, distracted once again but by something completely different this time.

'So did Grandpa,' Pauline said to her adopted granddaughter.

'How? I thought they were safe with lots of people who wear the same cloaks as them.' Alyss' daughter said.

'No,' said Pauline. 'They still managed to get hurt. It seems to be a particular talent of theirs.'

All three women spun around when they heard the door open. Will and Alyss' other child walked in the door. He took one look at their faces and being older was able to guess what happened. The boy who was nearly a splitting image of his father asked what his dad and grandpa had done this time.

'Managed to get hurt at the gathering,' said Alyss.

'At the gathering?' he asked incredibly. 'Isn't that where all the rangers go? That must have been some attack. I always thought that it would have been a tough nut to crack!'

'It is meant to be,' Pauline replied rolling her eyes.

'Are you going to go to them?'

Alyss turned to Pauline.

'I am going. I want to see how much damage has been done and how long he will be complaining for. I know where the ground is, or was rather was, from an earlier mission.' Pauline said.

'I will come. I can't stay here not knowing what condition Will is in.' Alyss replied back.

'Bring your children with you. They can bug Halt and be his punishment for getting himself injured and worrying us. Not the best I can do, but on such short notice…'

'Right. Dears go pack. Not a lot but 3 changes of clothes and certainly not your best. Knowing those rangers they won't be civilised and stay in buildings.'

'No, they don't.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**There is more to come ASAP! You people have to review tro remind me to post the net chapters!**

**Aly (My new nickname. (Which also happens to be a character out of another story which I like))**

* * *

**Edited 28/9/13**

**Words = 509**


	2. On the road again

**Help! I need names for the children! (And random rangers the way I am going.) I will put in the first suggestions I get. (Note: For some reason I am into short names at the moment: Endnote)**

**A dude on T.V just made a sound which made him sound constipated!**

**I will stop this AN now. I will describe my week at the end of the story! (Just to warn you it's odd)**

* * *

The journey on the road was long and rough.

'I don't know how Halt does this,' Pauline remarked one day on the road.

'Do what, grandma?' asked Mist, asked Alyss' daughter.

'Live on the road. We have only been doing this for 2 nights and I am starting to feel sore. I don't know how he does the missions where he constantly travels.'

'No one does.' Replied Alyss. 'I don't know how Will does it as well. No clue why they enjoy it.'

'Men.' The three women said together. All three grinned at each other.

Ethan rolled his eyes. 'Women.' He replied.

'It is easy,' he said. 'You just have to see everything around you. Once you have seen it, only then can you grow to love it. .'

Pauline looked at him sharply. 'And when are you going to start your apprenticeship and whom to?'

'Next year after the ranger comes back from the gathering. I am either going to Uncle Gil or Robert.' Robert was a good friend of Will's after going on a mission with him where they saved each other lives multiple times. After that Alyss had become close friends to him and when Will had suggested that Ethan do his apprenticeship under him, Alyss hadn't been against it. Many times he had proven himself competent and trustworthy.

On the fourth day on the road the group were starting to lose patience.

'It didn't seem this long the first time I went there.'

'That could have been because you were travelling at that time with Halt, Pauline,' Alyss pointed out.

'Good point.'

'Look!' exclaimed Ethan. The party looked up as one and saw a dense forest

'We're here!' said Pauline, sounding victorious.

'Where?'

'At the gathering ground.'

'No we are not. We are at the beginning of some spooky forest that I don't really want to go into.' replied Mist.

'We take a couple of turns in here and we will be at the clearing. Problem is I can not remember from here, so we might get lost.'

'We are doomed!' said Ethan.

'Stop being silly,' replied Alyss.

'Hi, guys!' called out a familiar, friendly voice.

* * *

**You are all doomed! I have started this AN!**

**Right!**

**Last Tuesday is where I am going to start!**

**Tuesday: I finished school.**

**Wednesday: I had dancing and found out I had to get a hair ribbon to put in my hair (over a wig…)**

**Thursday: I had an all day rehearsal at the concert place. Started at 12:30 and finished at 7:00**

**Friday: went searching all day for this one ribbon. (had to get a certain colour to match our shirts. Mine was an odd shade of pink that was really hard to find.)**

**Saturday morn: had dancing**

**Saturday evening: went to a party. The vip was drunk before we got there. He had brought another one of my uncles (both bikies :) ) by the end of it everyone was drunk and could barely stand. All the women in dresses were doing the cancan (old ladies!) and looking at old family pictures! It ended at midnight!**

**Sunday: had rehearsal all day and the concert in the afternoon.**

**Monday: nothing**

**Tuesday: nothing**

**Wednesday: my brother and sister finish school**

**Thursday (tomorrow): my other sister finishes!**

**I changed the girls name to Mist thanks to a great reviewer *checks clipboard* Deltoraquestlover! *claps then stops when realises only person clapping* I love Deltora quest as well!**

**I made to boys name Ethan. It was suggested by RoMythe!**

**The rangers name got changed to Robert! Thanks to Legolas Thranduilion's most wonderful suggestion.**

**Ta for all the suggestions!**

**Aly**

* * *

**Edited = 28/9/13**

**Words = 685**


	3. Beacon

**Hello again! I have only got to do another chapter for three stories and then I am done for the day! I am so happy because I have been to the muse shop and gotten another one! I am at Nanny and Pops house and the whole time Poppy has spent tricking them. HA HA His last trick just failed badly!**

The entire small group spun around.

'Uncle Gil!'

'Hello young ones.'

'Is that gash form the attack?' Mist asked, pointing to the long cut running across the right side of his face.

'Yep. He got a bigger one though.'

'Gil! Stop.'

'What? I have the right to boast about this one! It is the 3 worst injury out of the whole order!'

'Gil.' Alyss practically growled at him.

'Yes, Alyss. Lady Pauline! How are you, this fine evening?'

'Smooth change of topic Gilan. Real smooth. I am wondering what my idiotic husband has done. And if it was worthy enough for me to have come out here.'

Gilan immediately sobered up.

'Yeah. It is.'

'What have they done?' Alyss asked.

'I don't think that it is in my position to tell you guys. If you wouldn't mind following me?'

'Only if you take that cloak off. Other wise we can see you.'

Gilan laughed. But this time they were able to tell that it was forced.

'Don't worry. We can see you anyway.'

'Uncle Gil?'

'Yes Misty?'

'I am going to hold onto you. Everyone can see me.'

'That's what every Ranger needs. A girl like you to be his beacon.'

'Gilan, drop the antics.' Pleaded Alyss.

'Ok.'

The two adults could see right past his charade unlike the two children.

They wondered just what exactly their husbands had done this time.

**Once again this chapter was written ages ago. I just have to get around to posting things now…**

**Listen to **_**Turning Tables**_** by **_**Adele**_**!**

**That song it what I have listened to since 4:00. It is now 7:36! (Not the time I am posting this. I have no internet at the moment)**

**See you soon!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. Why?

As the small group walked into the trees and then beyond it went from having no one there to there suddenly being a whole clearing filled with people. There were tents every where, people going everywhere, jokes everywhere, and weapons everywhere. Literally. An arrow just flew past Alyss' face.

Alyss let out a short scream and stepped backwards into Crowley.

'Offf,' he said.

'Sorry, and arrow just flew past my head and I don't really like arrows getting that close to my head,' Alyss said in rely.

'René!' Gilan called out suddenly.

'Yeah?' A guy replied and turned around. Gilan ran to catch up with him and then they left.

'Oy! Thom! Pitch a tent for Pauline, Alyss and the little terrors,' Crowley yelled and started walking in a certain direction.

'How do you not get lost here?' Alyss asked in astonishment as they passed tent upon tent upon tent.

'I have it easy. I don't know how Will or Halt do it. Mine is the large tent in the middle,' he said and pointed. His tent was clearly visible from there.

Suddenly a head popped out of a tent next to Crowley.

'You know you could walk a little quieter. You are a ranger, you know. It sounded like an avalanche,' the ranger said and disappeared again.

'Happy bunch,' Crowley muttered and stomped his way past the tent.

Soon they reached the tent that Will and Halt were in. Crowley pushed open the flap to the tent and let the small group behind him in.

Once in, they all found Will and Halt gambling. Will was throwing the dice with his left hand as the other was in a sling and Halt was being very careful of his right leg.

'What are you gambling?' Crowley asked them and came to sit down with them. He was followed by Alyss and Pauline rolling their eyes.

'Who has to make the arrows we both lost,' Halt answered and swore as he lost yet again.

'Why is it always our husbands?' Alyss asked Pauline.

'I was just wondering the same thing,' Pauline replied.


	5. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
